Cloud Wars
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Sixty years after the events of both game and movie there grandchildren have to fight a greater enemy. And once they learn the turth no one will be safe.
1. Close to Home

Chapter 1: Close to Home

A young girl stood in the middle of a huge battle. She couldn't tell where she was or why she was there. The girl had never seen this place before; she had only heard about it in stories her father use to tell her. She then saw that there was a guy slicing away at some weird monster. As the girl watched she noticed that the guy who was fighting was her grandfather.

She turned her head to see that there was a sign that said 'Welcome to Midgar'. The girl nearly fell to the ground when she saw that. Midgar was destroyed years before she was born. She turned just in time to see a man standing in front of her, holding a very long katana. Before she could even move the guy shoved it through her stomach. The young girl looked down to see blood freely flowing from the wound.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She woke up screaming.

"Rayne, are you okay?" Her dad asked as he ran into the room.

Rayne looked up at him with her hazel and brown eyes "Another nightmare dad." She finally said.

"Was it the same one you been having for the past few weeks?" He asked with a caring voice.

"Yes, and this time a man killed me." Rayne said as tears fell from her face.

Her dad grabbed her arm and looked at her "Do you want to stay home today?" He asked as he rubbed hair out of her eyes.

"Dad, I'm seventeen I can handle a day of school." She laughed at the thoughts of when she was young.

"You have the same attitude as your grandfather Cloud." He smiled at her.

"Well I better get ready, because Adam is going to be here to pick me up soon." Rayne told her dad as she got off of her bed.

"Well I'll go down stairs and see what your mother is making for breakfast." He winked at her.

"You and you stomach, always thinking of food." She joked with her dad.

Her dad laugher as he walked out of her room. Rayne thought about how each time she had the dream, she always saw her grandfather in it. She then went to her closet still thinking about it. Rayne pulled out a dark blue sweater and a nice blue skirt. As Rayne walked out of her room she felt as if something was there with her. The same feeling she always got after having one of those nightmares. If only she had looked behind her she might have seen the killer that was going to haunt her soon.

Three Days before at some far away lab.

"Doctor Kisaragi, Mr. Allen wants to see you in his office." A young scientist said.

"I told you to call my Aya. I hate the Doctor Kisaragi stuff." An older women told the younger man.

"I sorry ma'am." He apologized.

"Stop calling me ma'am, I'm only thirty three." She reminded him of how old she was.

"Sorry Aya." He apologized again.

"Better." She smiled as she walked by him.

Aya walked through the long corridors of the lab where she spends all her time. As she walked by the cloning facilty she saw that there were some bodies hanging on the wall. Aya hated that they were cloning the dead into younger newer SOILDERS. _When will they learn that it will just end badly_? She thought to herself.

She finally arrived at her destination when she heard someone scream. Before she could move a katana blade came through her boss's office door. Aya watched as blooded trailed down the wall onto the ground. She then saw that the doors were starting to open. Aya ran and hid under a desk where she heard someone else scream. She peeked around the desk to see a tall guy with long sliver hair standing right in front of a younger scientist. Before Aya could say anything the man brought up his katana.

Aya watched as he brought it down right between the middle of the girl. She looked away as the body fell separate ways and hit the floor. Aya felt some blood touch her hand; she tried not to make a noise as the man walked by. She watched as he stopped right at the doors and lifted a remote controller in his hand. Aye recognized it because she helped make it so the army could control the new SOILDERS that they have been cloning here. The guy then left the room.

Aya waited about ten minutes before she felt it was safe. She got from under the desk and looked away from the body. She slowly walked away from the scene and towards the boss's office. Aya saw that her boss's was lying on the floor with a hole in his chest. Aya heard a scream coming from the screen that showed what the cameras saw. She walked over to it and saw that the clones were walking around with huge buster swords killing all of the scientists.

Aya heard the door before the boss's office open. She turned around to see that there were clones coming towards her. Aya looked around for some sort of weapons. She then remembered that her boss kept a gun in his closet. Aya ran over and pulled it out. She saw that it was a shotgun so it was going to do some damage. Aya loaded it and turn to face the SOILDERS.

Before she or even the clones could do anything the man walked into the room. He gave her a smile when he saw her standing there.

"I have been looking all over for you, daughter of Yuffie." He said to her.

"Who are you?" Aya asked as she aimed the shotgun at him.

"My name is Sephiroth." He smiled as his name left his lips.

"They killed you sixty years ago." Aya said confused.

"Yes and now I'm back to have my revenge on you and there families with these SOILDERS with Cloud Strife's DNA in them." He laughed.


	2. Death At Home

Chapter 2: Death At Home

Rayne was waiting for Adam to show up when her little brother walked over to her. She looked at him and saw that he was crying. Rayne had never ever seen her little brother cry.

"What's wrong Reno?" Rayne asked as she pulled him closer to give him a hug.

He looked at her with he bright blue eyes and then looked down "I had a nightmare last night." Reno whispered.

"What was it about?" She asked him with a smile.

"A man with yellow hair killed everyone in our family." He told her as he slunk away from her.

"You mean a man killed us? That not going to happen Reno, trust me I'll always be here for you okay." Rayne said with a gentle tone.

"But what if he comes when your not here?" He asked her.

"Well dad will be here, and you know dad can kick anyone's bum." She smiled and gave him a wink.

"Okay, I guess that a good thing." He smiled and then walked away.

Rayne was feeling a little down after her brother told her about his dream. She knew that it was weird that he had a dream about someone killing there family. She thought that what if it was more then a dream, because she had that same dream months before her new nightmare.

As she thought about this she heard someone call her name. Rayne looked up to see her friend Adam walking towards her. He was wearing a dark leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath it, and ripped up blue jeans. Rayne always wondered where he got his idea to dye his hair dark blue.

"Rayne, I've been calling you for five minutes. What were you doing?" Adam asked with a wink.

"I was thinking about a nightmare I have been having for the past few weeks." Rayne told him.

He looked at her with his dark greens eyes and then bent down to stare at her "I get that you're having nightmares, but I don't want to be late for school." He whispered to her.

"Hey!" She yelled and pushed him, "I can think about things anytime I like, even if we have school in an hour!"

"Sorry to upset you; Queen of the dreams." He joked with her.

"Haha, very funny. Can we go now jester?" She asked as a witty remark.

"That's what I've been asking all along Rayne." He rolled his eyes as he said that.

Adam walked over to his car and got in. He watched as Rayne slowly walked around the front and into the passenger side. As she opened the door she heard him mutter something mean about how slow she was.

Rayne was thinking about the nightmare the whole way to school. She tried not to, but it just kept popping into her mind. Rayne knew that dreams meant nothing in life, but she also knew that some do mean something. Her grandmother once told her that in life a dream may as well be another life of yours.

When Rayne thought of this she remembered what her grandparents were like. Her grandfather Cloud was a great warrior who fought an evil man who sought to destroy the world. Her grandmother's name was Crystal and she was a great fortuneteller who met Cloud when he passed through her home town. When they met they fell in love and three years later got married and had two children.

Rayne looked over at Adam and saw that he was smiling about something, but she didn't care what it was. She was thinking about all the good things her and her grandparents had before they died. Rayne remembered that night so clearly that it scared her. Her father got a call about her grandparents, and when he was done he started to cry.

Rayne was only ten years old when she heard that her grandparents were killed in an airship accident only five hours away from where they were. She always thought that they would be with her forever, but that day destroyed her life.

"Rayne, we're here!" Adam yelled at her.

"Oh, sorry I was in deep thought about an old friend." Rayne said coming out of thought.

Rayne got out of the car and looked at the building in front of her. She never understood why the school had to be eight floors high. Rayne had been going to the school since she was accepted along with her two best friends Adam, and Lona.

Rayne turned and saw that there was a guy standing on the grass next to the school. He was staring right at her as she looked at him. Rayne thought that he looked like one of the many guys from her dream, but she knew that he wasn't. As she watched him he did a slicing motion across his neck as he looked at her.

Somewhere near of Rocket Town.

A young girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes was working on an engine. She was listening to really loud screamo music when someone tapped her one the shoulder. She paused her music and saw that her mother was standing there behind her.

"Hello mom." She cheerfully said.

"Daughter why do you listen to music that loud, and love to work on this boat?" Her mother asked her.

"Because I fucking love it, and this boat is the only thing that I have left of Cid mom." The girl told her mother as tears came to her eyes.

"Cindy, you now that you're just like your grandfather. Cid and he would love to see you still working on this boat." Her mother

"I know he would, but he also say something like 'You're just a stubborn little bitch aren't ya.'" She said trying to impersonate Cid.

"That he would say. He also hit you and swear till the sailors came home." Her mother smiled as she walked away.

Cindy watched her mother walk away. When she turned back her attention back to the boat she turned her music back on full blast. Cindy was not aware of the person standing right behind her as she pulled a screwdriver out of her pants. She started to dance around as she fixed the boat, but as she looked into a reflected piece of the boat she saw what looked to be someone she seen before.

Before Cindy could do anything, he pulled a huge sword off of his back. She rolled out of the way as he lunged forwards. His sword got stuck in the side of the boat, which gave Cindy enough time to high tail it out of there. As she ran she heard him scream her name and how he was going to kill her.

Cindy was running towards her house when she tripped over something. When she looked back at what it was she nearly screamed. Her mother's body laying on the ground. Cindy saw that her mother had been cut right in half from the waist up. Blood was all over the ground and on Cindy.

Cindy got up and ran towards the house. She was opening the door when she saw a new door stopper. Cindy fell to the ground holding her mouth shut so she did not start swearing more then a sailor. What she saw was her father's head stuck in between the door and his body laying about five feet away.

Cindy got off of the ground and ran back to where the guy was. She saw that he was still there holding his sword with both hands. He had not noticed Cindy yet as she walked behind him. She stood there staring down at him as if he was nothing, but a bug.

"You motherfucker!" She screamed as she pushed her screw driver into his neck "You fucking shit fucker. How can you fucking kill someone who you don't know, you bastard?" Tears fell from her blood covered face as she kept digging the screwdriver deeper into his skin.

After his dead body was full of holes, and she couldn't swear no more, Cindy sat in the grass soaked in his blood. As she looked at the body she saw that there was a letter hanging out of the pocket. Cindy reached over and read the letter and cried as she did.

_Dear Cindy, I like to tell you that you're a fighter just like your grandfather. If you are reading this it means you killed the SOLDIER that I sent to kill you. But before you killed him he killed you mother and father brutally right? Well if you want your revenge on me come to the lab on the map at the bottom, so me and you can duke it out. See you there. Luv your uncle Sephiroth._

Cindy got off of the ground and walked towards her house. She kicked her dad's body out of the way and walked to a cabinet. Cindy opened it and pulled out a rifle and a whole lot of bullets for it.

"It's hunting season." She whispered to herself. And at that moment she load the rifle and walked away from her house. Blood still dripped off of her she looked down at the ground and started laughing. Cindy was going to her revenge on the man her sent the killer.


	3. Canyon Moon Party

Chapter 3: Canyon Moon Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of SquareEnix or Hot by Avril Lavigne. Avril owns Hot and SquareEnix owns the characters from Final Fantasy 7. The OC's I own, but you can use if you ask me. Oh and go easy this is the first time I did a semi-songfic.

Rayne was getting sick of school when the end of the day bell rang. She was excited that she was going to the Canyon Moon Party with Adam that night. Rayne was never allowed out to parties unless it was the end of the year party, but her mother said she could as long as she went with Adam.

Rayne was walking towards Adam's car when she saw the man again. This time he was holding something in his hand. The man held it up so that she could see that it was a picture of her. Rayne turned her head away and closed her eyes. She didn't understand why this guy was there, but she did know that he wasn't there to say hi. When she looked back up she saw Adam walking towards her.

"Hey!" He called out to her as he walked forwards.

"Hey back at you." Rayne said with a fake smile.

"So, how did your school day go?" Adam asked her as he got right in front of her.

"Boring and it got even more boring now that you're here." She gave a weak joke.

"You have to work on your jokes better Rayne. So, am I taking you home so you can get ready for the party tonight?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and don't get any thoughts when you see my outfit for the party." She warned him.

"Yes ma'am, I won't have any wild dreams about you when I see your outfit." Adam smiled as he joked and even smiled with his 'I'm an idiot' look.

"Coming from you, I think I'm going to wear something a lot less sluty then what I was going to wear." Rayne told him as she got in his car.

"Now that hurt." He complained sarcastically.

After that he got into the car and started it up. Adam thought about the days when he and Rayne would play hero and princess. They were always close friends, but his family and hers always made fun of them, and said that they were going out. Neither of the two felt that way towards each other.

Rayne was thinking about her dream and how her brother had then same kind of nightmare she did a couple of months ago. As she wondered this she felt the sudden urge to scream at the top of her lungs. Rayne felt that something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was.

As she thought about everything Adam pulled into her drive way. Adam turned to face her and saw that there were tears one her face. He knew that she was having nightmares, and that she was worried about school, but this was the first time he saw her crying because of it.

"Rayne, are you okay?" Adam asked as he stopped the car.

"No, I feel like something bad is going to happen soon, and it's going to be something that will change me forever." Rayne cried as she told him her feelings.

"Hey, tonight let those feelings go and have fun. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm around." He promised her with a smile.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Now go and get ready, I don't want to be late." He said as he wiped a tear off of her face.

At the Canyon Party that Night

Rayne was wearing what she thought was a nice outfit. She was wearing short shorts, a cowboy hat, cowgirl boots, and a tied up plaid shirt. Adam was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He didn't want to look out of place.

Rayne had already plan on doing something that would make all the guys notice her. Adam knew nothing of her plan and what she was going to do that night. Rayne was walking ahead of Adam when she saw that there was a huge crowd already at the party. She was planning on meeting one of her other friend's who was the grandson of Barrett.

As she walked towards the crowd, Rayne saw that there was already someone singing on the stage. Rayne saw that it was a young girl who looked to be a year younger then her with long red hair and a long black dress on. She was singing a love song that Rayne had never heard of.

As Rayne walked more into the crowd she saw that there were a lot of people from all over here. Rayne did notice one person she did know and that was Arrow. Arrow was a year older then her, but he was also the grandson of her grandfather's friend Barrett. Arrow was a tall, built guy who loved to wear suits everywhere. Arrow was smart and that was why he was studying to be a great scientist.

"Arrow!" She called to him over the crowd.

He turned his head to see that she was running towards him "Hey," He yelled to her "thought that you weren't going to show."

"Just because we're late doesn't mean that you can say that we weren't going to make it." She said as she threw her arms around him.

"No need for hugs. So, does Adam know that you're going to sing?" He asked her as he closed his arms around her shoulders. He was nine inches taller then her, but he always felt short around her.

"Keep that down. I want that part of this party to be a surprise to him." She whispered into his ear.

"Sorry, I'll make sure not to say anything to him." He told her.

"Oh, I got to go and get ready. If Adam asks where I went tell him that I went to find a washroom." She said as she ran off into the crowd.

Adam walked up to Arrow to see that Rayne was not with him. "Where's Rayne?" he asked Arrow as he looked around the crowd.

"Oh, she went to find the washrooms." Arrow explained to him, even though it was a complete lie.

Rayne was back stage setting up her music when she heard someone walking up behind her. She looked behind her to see that there was a young girl who looked kind of strange. She was wearing an outfit that screamed whore and she had wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Hi, my names Tera, what's yours?" The girl asked Rayne.

"Names Rayne. Um…What is with the ears? Sorry if I'm being rude." Rayne asked her.

"Oh, these are part of me because my grandfather was a wolf." Tera told Rayne as she walked closer to her.

"A wolf." Rayne said unsure if she heard right.

"Ya, some weird doctor did an experiment with him and a human and that made my mom. She was more wolf then I am." Tera giggled as she explained why her grandfather was a wolf.

"Oh, so are you doing a song here?" Rayne asked after feeling weird for asking about her ears.

"No, I'm dancing on the pole. That's what I do to make money." Tera looked down at the ground embarrassed at her life.

"How old are you Tera?" Rayne questioned her age.

"I'm seventeen in human years, well in wolf years I don't know." Tera laughed at her age.

Before Rayne could say anything else, Tera was already gone. Rayne never understood why some women dance on a pole and show their chests to strangers. As Rayne wondered this she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see that some assistant was motioning for her.

"You're on in five Rayne." He told her as he walked past her.

"Thanks. I'm almost done getting ready for my number." Rayne told him as she got up.

"Oh, I need the CD that your song is on." He told her as he remembered that he needed it.

"I got that right here." Rayne said handing him the CD her song was on.

"What number is the song?" He asked irritated.

"It's number seven." Rayne rolled her eyes at how rude the guy was.

As Rayne waited to be called to the stage, she started to think of the dream again. She wondered if there was some sort of possible way that it and her real life were connected. Before Rayne could do anymore thinking, she heard her name called to the stage.

Adam looked up towards the stage when he heard them call Rayne. As he watched he could hear some music start up. Adam stared at the stage and his mouth dropped when he saw Rayne walk onto it holding a microphone.

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Rayne was looking down towards the crowd as she sang the first bit of the song. As she sang she saw that Adam was looking at her with wonder.

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

Adam had never really heard Rayne sing, but he was told by Arrow that her voice was amazing. Adam thought that it truly was amazing.

_I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
_

Rayne gave Adam a small wink as she song that part of the song.

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
_

_Now you're in and you can't get out  
_

Before she got to the chorus Tera walked out onto the stage. Tera walked over the pole and started to dance on it. As she did she knew that all male eyes were on her.

_You make me so hot  
_

_Make me wanna drop  
_

_You're so ridiculous  
_

_I can barely stop  
_

_I can hardly breathe  
_

_You make me wanna scream  
_

_You're so fabulous  
_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby  
_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby  
_

Rayne started to feel that all eyes were moving back and fourth between her and Tera. Tera was dancing and swing around the pole.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
_

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
_

_And I will let you do anything, again and again  
_

_Now you're in and you can't get out  
_

_You make me so hot  
_

_Make me wanna drop  
_

_You're so ridiculous  
_

_I can barely stop  
_

_I can hardly breathe  
_

_You make me wanna scream  
_

_You're so fabulous  
_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby  
_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Rayne closed her eyes and walked closer to the edge of the stage. She knew what this meant for Adam, and she wanted him to remember it. Rayne slowly opened her eyes and smiled towards Adam.

_Kiss me gently  
_

Rayne blew Adam a kiss as she sat down on the stage. The whole crowd was in awe as Rayne sang with her heart.

_Always I know  
_

Rayne did know that if Adam ever did love her, he would tell her. She had small feeling, but nothing ever that she would want to tell him.

_Hold me love me  
_

Adam felt some love towards Rayne, but he was her friend. He didn't ever want to ruin that for them, because she was his best friend since they were little.

_Don't ever go  
_

Rayne held the note for a while thinking about how she never wanted Adam to go away from her. Adam was thinking that if Rayne ever left he would fall to pieces missing her. 

_You make me so hot  
_

_Make me wanna drop  
_

_You're so ridiculous  
_

_I can barely stop  
_

_I can hardly breathe  
_

_You make me wanna scream  
_

_You're so fabulous  
_

_You're so good to me_

_You make me so hot  
_

_Make me wanna drop  
_

_You're so ridiculous  
_

_I can barely stop  
_

_I can hardly breathe  
_

_You make me wanna scream  
_

_You're so fabulous  
_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby  
_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_You're so good_

Rayne finished the song and looked down at the stage. Adam was the first person to start cheering and clapping. After that everyone in the crowd and even Tera clapped and cheered. Rayne never thought that she was that good, but that night everyone loved her.

Rayne started walking off the stage when she heard a scream. Rayne turned around to see that there was a guy holding a sword to Tera. Tera was scared as the guy slowly toyed with his sword. What the guy didn't know was that there was someone that was going to save her.

Everyone except Rayne ran towards the entrance. Rayne wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't let her. She was watching as the man was about to kill Tera. Before her or Tera knew what happen the guy was shot in head. Pulled sprayed all over Tera and the stage.

Up on the cliff someone was watching with a hunting rifle in her arms. Cindy was going towards the party when she saw the guy that looked like the guy who killed her family sneak into the back. Cindy decided to go up and watch from a distance just in case, and because she did she saved a young girls life.

"Hunting time." Cindy whispered to herself.

Tera looked down and saw that there was a note on the ground next to the body. Rayne was still looking at Tera, as Tera bent down and picked up the note. Tera's eyes began to water as she read what was on the note.

_Dear Tera: You are alive when you read this it means that you are the only one left of your family. This is one of my servants and he had killed your family before you. If you want your revenge on me and them, then come to the lab that is on the map that is with this note. See you there Your Enemy Sephiroth._

At the Lab

Sephiroth was holding Aya close to the monitor as it showed Tera's beautiful face getting closer to the note. Aya tried everything to get away from him, but she failed. She knew he was planning something, but she didn't know what it was.

Sephiroth lowered his head to her ear and whispered "Now that I have these SOLDIERS with Cloud's DNA in them my plan is going to work. Operation Cloud Wars in under way. This means no one will be able to stop me this time around." And after that he threw against the wall and left the room, locking the door behind him.


	4. Rayne, Rayne Go Away

Chapter 4: Rayne, Rayne Go Away

Rayne was sitting in Adam's car as they left the Canyon. When Adam notice Rayne was still on stage he rushed back for her. What he saw was surprising, and still could not get it out of his head. Adam saw up on the cliff a girl holding a rifle. He then looked over at the stripper and saw that the guy who grabbed her was dead on the stage with a bullet hole in his head.

"Rayne!" He called out to her as he jumped onto the stage.

Rayne turned her head and saw Adam running towards her. Before she knew what was happening she fell to the floor. Adam looked down at her and saw that she had fainted. Rayne had never fainted before.

The car was rolling by the forest know and Rayne was wondering about the dream she had when she fainted. All she could remember of it was a guy with red hair holding a gun towards her. He was about to pull the trigger when she woke up in Adam's car.

As Rayne sat there she felt the pain the she felt when she saw the guy fall dead to the floor. She remembered Tera cries after she dropped the note that the guy was holding. She then remembered that there was someone staring at her from a house, he was holding a bloody sword, but that was the last thing she remembered seeing.

Adam turned the car down Rayne's driveway and stopped it right before he went too far. He turned and looked at Rayne to see that she was crying. Adam slowly grabbed her hand and held it. Rayne looked at him, but only looked before she pulled her hand away and got out of the car.

Adam watched as Rayne walked towards her house. He could tell that she was still upset about what happened at the party. Adam then started to fall asleep. As he slept he dreamt that he was at school when everything went bloody and he saw that there was someone slicing up everyone he knew.

Adam then was woken up by someone screaming. He looked down at Rayne's house and saw something that would change his and hers life forever, something that he wished never happen.

Rayne walked down her driveway and towards her house when she felt a cold unwanted breeze. She felt like falling to the ground and cry, but knew that it was a bad idea to do. Rayne got to the door and opened it.

Rayne heard her parents watching TV so she just went up the stairs. Has she walked up the stairs she thought about what had happen that night. Everything went by fast, but it was still so scary that someone had attacked Tera on the stage. Rayne thought about what might have happened if the guy had killed Tera and whoever shot him missed.

Rayne opened the door to her room and walked over to her bed. She was crying over everything and the thought that she might have died that night if it weren't for the person who shot the guy. Rayne grabbed her pillow and laid down. She fell asleep right when the thoughts left her head.

Rayne woke up to a sudden sound in her room. She laid in her bed for about a minute to make sure that nothing was there. Rayne was about to get off of her bed when she saw movement in the dark. She reached over to her bedside lamp and turned it on. Rayne started to look around her room when she saw that the same guy who was killed earlier was standing at the side of her bed.

Rayne's father was walking towards the kitchen when he heard her scream. He turned and started to run up the stairs. As he ran up towards her room someone turned around the corner holding a sword. Before her father could do anything the person cut his head clean off his shoulders.

Her mother was still watching TV when she heard the scream. She looked to see that her husband was already running up the stairs. Her mother turned and looked back at the TV. As her mother watched the TV a man walked into the room. If her mother had of seen him she would have been able to run. The guy pulled out his sword and held it above his head. Her mother looked over right at the last second. The last thing she saw was the swords blade and it coming towards her face. The guy smiled as blood went all over the couch and floor. He laughed as he slowly removed the blade from her head.

Rayne nearly got her leg cut off as the man swung wildly at her in her room. She was looking for something to use as a weapon when she remembered that her father kept a set of daggers in his room. Rayne ducked and rolled pass the guy as she ran towards her door. She got it opened just in time because the guy had swung right at her.

As Rayne ran towards her father's room she saw that there was blood on the stairs and in the hall. Rayne was scared at this point because she felt like she knew what she was about to see. She turned around the corner and saw her dad's headless body. Rayne knew not to scream and just to run, so that is what she did.

As Rayne got into her parents bedroom she saw her brother on the bed. He was holding his head and crying. Rayne slowly walked over to her brother Reno and held him in her arms.

"Sis, dad's dead and I think mom is to." He whispered.

"I know, but right know I think it would be best if you got out of here." Rayne told him.

"But, I don't want to leave you here alone sis." He argued with her.

"Please just go. I'll be fine, I'm going to use the daggers that dad has. Remembered that he taught me how to use them." She said as she picked him off of the bed.

"Okay, I'll go." Was the last thing he said before the most horrible thing happened.

Rayne watched in terror as the guy who was chasing her appeared. Rayne was about to scream for Reno to run, but it was too late. Reno screamed in pain as the man's sword went straight through his gut. Blood sprayed all over Rayne as she watched her little brother fall to the ground dead.

Rayne knew she would have time later to morn, but right know she had to get the daggers. She turned around and saw that they were on the wall above her father's desk. Rayne ran over and pulled them off and held them tightly.

Rayne quickly turned around and looked at the guy with a death glare that could pierce stone. She lunged at him with speed that he could not match so she got him right in the heart. Rayne watched as blood dripped off of the dagger and him slowly fall to the floor. She then left the room and saw that there were seven other of the same guy. They all turned and saw her covered in blood holding two daggers backwards.

Rayne dodged attack after attack, and when she got a chance she killed when off the guys. After about ten minutes of cuts and scrapes she was down to one guy. He was holding a katana and had just watched the battle from afar. He then lowered his weapon and pulled out a note. Rayne didn't move even when he threw it at her. She only moved when he left her there alone.

Rayne slowly bent down and picked up the note. She opened it to see that it was only an address and a map. Rayne took a step forward and looked down at the ground. She had never seen so many dismembered bodies in her life. Blood was all over her, the walls, and the ground. Rayne then walked down the stairs and towards the door.

She saw that Adam was still parked outside of her house. Rayne was walking towards his car when she let everything out. She started screaming at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground. Rayne was crying and wishing that her family would come back and everything would be normal again.

Adam ran towards Rayne wondering what had just happened to her. He saw that she was covered in blood and holding two bloody daggers. Adam bent down and put his arms around Rayne.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

All she did was look him in the face before she blacked out.


End file.
